Home
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Danny hadn't done very well in Columbia. He gave absolutely no cares as to the rest of the people in this jail, but as long as Grace knew he was okay and Steve was clearing his name, Danny could hold out for another few days.


Home

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Written as an episode tag to S.5 E.18 "Pono Kaulike (Justice For All)"**

 **Follows the other stories in my Hawaii Five-0 Series, but can be read as a stand alone.**

Steve had tried to call Danny several times before he heard that his friend was picked up by HPD.

His next act was to call Chin and inform him of what was going on.

But then, Chin never showed up at the detention center and Steve didn't dare to admit it, but he was so scared.

Steve wasn't able to see Danny for another two hours when Danny was being lead to the judge for his hearing and Steve didn't buy for one second that they hadn't threatened him.

Steve had witnessed the only times Danny was as docile as he'd been as he was lead away. There where four.

1.) When he was with Grace and/or Steve.

2.) When he was sleeping.

3.) When he was with the rest of Five-0 and their _ohana._

4.) When he was spent and sated *****.

Threatening Danny with family was one way to get him to do as asked, but afterwards you'd have an angry Jersey native on your ass.

And Danny _rarely_ missed.

 _H50~H50~H50_

Steve didn't admit it to Kono, but he was afraid too.

He was afraid that Chin would spend the rest of his life in jail and that Danny would be in the same boat.

Steve didn't want to tell Grace because it would kill her to know she'd not be able to see her Danno anymore, especially after they'd both fought so hard to be able to have that precious daddy-daughter time that mean so much to both of them.

But shortly after talking to Joe and finding out that this was all a big cover up for missing dope, Steve picked up the phone and made the call to Gracie.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked softly.

"Hey, Gracie. How ya holding up?" Steve smiled just at the sound of her voice, _God,_ he wished he could've adopted her.

"I'm okay, but where's Danno? He promised he'd see me at home."

Steve's eyes narrowed in anger at the waiver in his poor Gracie's voice. Whoever wanted Danny in jail would have Hell to pay for making Grace cry. "He's in some trouble, but we're gonna get him out of it, okay? I promise, he'd gonna be back home to hug you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Steve." Grace sniffled and Steve bit back a growl.

"Can you put your Mom on the phone, Gracie? I promise I'll call you the second I hear something about Danno."

"Yes, Uncle Steve, thank you." There where footsteps. "Okay, here she is. I love you, Uncle Steve."

Steve smiled. "Love you, too, kiddo."

Steve spoke to the woman he'd have loved to bitch-slap for how she treated Danny before, during and after the divorce for a solid ten minutes, then bid her clipped good bye and hung up.

He shook off any lingering doubts and narrowed his eyes again.

He had work to do.

 _H50~H50~H50_

Steve is told that Danny's on a plane and it takes everything in him not to snarl and shake the Marshal and yell until Danny is brought back.

He makes the deal and pushes down the fear and answers with one word when Joe asks him a stupid question.

He doesn't dare mention his internal conflicts to his former CO.

Nor does he say a word about any of it when IA is canvassing Chin's office.

He makes his threat and dares the stupid Agent to go through him.

Then he reassures his team that while neither Chin, nor Danny were more important than the other, the truth is that Danny being in Columbia isn't a good thing and if he remains he wouldn't last a week.

Joe steps out to take a call and Steve leaves to offer the latest news to Gracie.

Steve swallows his fears and pushes everything down.

Danny doesn't need fear or pain, he needs all the _help_ Steve can get him and that's exactly what Steve plans to do.

So he hugs Grace hard and promises to bring Danny home.

He'd not ever break his promise.

He gives no thought to the bile rising in his throat.

 _H50~H50~H50_

Danny hadn't done very well in Columbia.

He wasn't his usual snappy self, because he knew very well that being a cop in this prison would be bad enough.

He met his room mate and they didn't hit it off well, but Danny wasn't stupid enough to ask for a room change.

Danny didn't say a word in the cafeteria, but the Mexican cartel workers still snapped up the white American cop and put him through the pounding of his life and Danny didn't _dare_ to try and fight back. He was out numbered and he doubted the guards would help him.

He was proved right when the guards pulled off the prisoners, then proceeded to tell him the _first_ one was free.

Danny didn't like this and he could feel the rage simmering beneath his skin, begging to be used, but he pushed it down and told the guards he could get money.

When he got to the room where he'd make his call, he didn't call Rachel or Steve, though he knew he probably should've. He called Grace.

"Uncle Steve?" asked his little girl.

Danny was thankful his lover had called her. At least she knew he was okay.

"Hey, baby." he breathed out, thanking God for quick thinking and the stupidity of guards.

"Danno? Are you okay?" Grace asked, and Danny's eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, Grace, I'm fine, I love you so much."

He didn't get much further before the guards ripped the cord from the wall, but it was enough.

It was then that the guards beat him like the prisoners had.

Danny didn't fight back that time either, simply curling up and protecting his head.

He was dragged all the way back to his cell, where his roommate was kind enough to simply snark at him a minute and then leave him alone.

Danny curled up on the cold mat the warden had given him and shivered slightly.

He gave absolutely no cares as to the rest of the people in this jail, but as long as Grace knew he was okay and Steve was clearing his name, Danny could hold out for another few days.

 _H50~H50~H50_

Steve found the records of Marco Reyes's buyers and one _very_ interesting name was on the list.

Steve's eyes narrowed and he immediately told his team to pack it up and burn the dope.

"Steve?" Kono asked, her eyes widening. She knew what that could mean for Danny, but she trusted her leader to know what he was doing.

"I'm sure, Kono, burn it _all_. Don't leave a single box untouched."

So they burned the entire warehouse to the ground and hoped the next flight to America.

Because _Marshal Sam Alexander_ was on the list and Steve would be _damned_ if he let that _weasel_ get away with doing this to Danny.

So he threatened the Marshal and he knew he was going to win. Because the Marshal wasn't stupid enough to think he could go against Five-0 when one of their own was in trouble.

"The second Detective William's plane touches down, you're going to retire, you're going to collect your pension, and then you're going to disappear."

And the Marshal nodded, the smartest thing Grover had seen the Marshal do (because no man said no to McGarrett where Danny was concerned).

Then Grover and Steve left for Grace's school, racing off to collect Danny's beloved Camero and Steve said goodbye to the team for the night.

Because Danny was coming home and Steve wasn't letting his lover out of his sight for the next twenty-four hours.

Possibly more.

 _H50~H50~H50_

Danny was roughly woken up after several hours of trying and failing to sleep.

"You're a lucky man, _cerdo_. Someone out there must like you."

Steve had found him.

Danny was hurried to the warden and given back his things and hustled to a plane.

The guards spit on the ground as he boarded. "And don't come back, _cerdo_." yelled one of the guards.

Danny lowered himself into a seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please fasten your seat belt, Detective, I'm under strict orders to get you back to U.S. soil as soon as possible." called his pilot.

Danny said nothing, too tired to really do more than breath, and fastened his seat belt.

Once the plane took off, two other people came from the back, a doctor and a nurse. They fixed him up as well as they could sitting in the plane, gave him instructions to visit a hospital as soon as he could for a follow-up, and left him alone for the rest of the flight.

The nurse gave him a blanket when she noticed his shivering and Danny was grateful for the silence after the loud banging of the Puerto Rico prison.

He touched down a little under ten hours later.

As he came off the plane, he missed a step and stumbled.

Strong arms where there to catch him when he fell.

He looked up and his eyes met the sharp blue of his best friend and lover, Steve McGarrett.

"Steve." he grinned wide, despite his wounds.

"Told you I'd fix it, Danno." Steve replied.

Danny enveloped his friend with a hug and sighed.

He was home.

 ***Two words: making babies.**


End file.
